Career Day at Goode
by storyfrikk
Summary: My first PJO fic. Poseidon comes to Goode for Career day. With the Mist gone, what will he tell the mortals? Will he embarrass Percy or make that day the best day he ever had? One-shot. Doesn't mean it's crappy!


**Hey guys! This is my first PJO fic so I hope I do well enough. Basically this is Poseidon coming to Goode for Career Day. Father/son fluff. If that even exists... Basically, the Mist disappeared because Hecate was lazy to make some more. The mortals are now completely aware to the monsters and Demigods surrounding them and have become used to it.  
**

* * *

Career day. Yippee... I hate this day. All the other people's parents are going to show up and they usually have cool jobs. And who do I show up with? Paul. As usual. Well, at least that's what I _thought _was gonna happen.

I know you're all wondering, 'Hey, Percy, why doesn't you mom show up for Career day?' That's because she doesn't have time. She works in the candy shop during the day and works on her book in the evening. How is she supposed to fit _S__how up for Career day _in that packed schedule? But today isn't going to be like the others. Why, you ask?

This morning, I received an IM from my dad. My real dad. Poseidon, God of the sea. Yeah people. I'm a Demigod.

"Percy?" IM dad said.

"Wha...?! Dad! Yes? What is it?" I said, startled.

"I'm showing up for Career day today," he said.

I almost choked. "What? Are you serious?!" I asked, excited.

"Yes, I am. But I have to ask you. Do people know that you're a Demigod?"

"Umm... No? Why do you ask?"

"Oh, you'll see. I'll see you soon, Percy," dad said.

"Yeah. See you soon," I slashed through the message, cutting the connection.

* * *

So yeah. My dad is showing up for Career day. I'm impatiently waiting for that to happen while sitting in class. If you look close enough, you can practically see me bouncing up and down in excitement. I know, I know, 'Who are you and what happened to that boy who led forty Demigods to battle that summer?'

"The next person has a quite interesting job," starts Paul, my stepfather and teacher.

"What can be more interesting than a movie star?!" shouts someone from the back, since his mom just finished her presentation and yes, she was a movie star. Cliché much?

"Oh,I think you'll find this job pretty interesting," Paul answers.

"It's not like the next person is a Greek God or something," says another person. I had to fight the urge to laugh. If only he knew...

My dad comes in the class in his usual attire. Hawaiian shirt, Bermuda shorts and sandals. I could see confused looks in the other students' faces.

"You're not a surfer, are you?" asks someone. My dad laughs.

"No. I'm not a surfer," says my dad. "I'm Mr. Jackson."

"Percy's dad?" someone asks.

"Yes."

"Dad..." I say under my breath. He's not telling the whole truth. Gods don't have last names. Paul looks surprised when he said that his name was Mr. Jackson. Because he also knows that he my dad doesn't have a last name.

"What job do you do?" asks another random kid.

"I'm a marine biologist," says dad. Please. Lie more.

"Dad!" I say.

"What?" he asks.

"How is being a marine biologist more interesting than being a movie star?" that kid with the celeb mom asks Paul.

"Dad! Please! This isn't a joke here!" I exclaim.

"What? What do you mean?" asks dad although he know exactly what I mean.

"Can you please lie more?" I say sarcastically.

"What? You expect me to just shove it in their faces? One at a time, Percy," says dad.

"Yes! That's _exactly_ what I mean!" I say.

"Fine, fine. I'm not a marine biologist. There. Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you," I say, leaning back onto my chair.

"So, what are you? A swimmer?" asks someone.

"Partly."

"How can you be partly a swimmer?"

"I'm a swimmer and a bunch of other stuff," he says. I groan.

"What?"

"Percy, you dad is mysterious," says someone.

"No. He's just beating around the bush," I say, exasperated.

"Okay! Okay! I'm Poseidon. Happy now?" he says, equally exasperated.

A kid laughed. "Yeah right."

"No, really. I'm the real God of the Sea. I'm _the_ Poseidon."

"No, really, what do you do?"

Dad sighs and lifts the water in Paul's bottle. "Now, do you believe me?"

Everyone's eyes, minus Paul's and mine, widened in surprise.

"I never thought that the Gods dressed like that..." some says. Thunder rumbled.

My dad opened the window and yelled up to the sky, "Yeah! We get it! Keep your tie on Drama Queen!"

"Is he crazy?" asks the person beside me.

"No. He's annoyed," I answer.

"He's gonna get himself killed!" exclaims another kid.

"He's immortal you moron!" retorts another kid.

Yep. This was definitely the best school day I've ever had.

* * *

**I'm sorry if it's not that good. It's my first shot at PJO. If any of you guys like The Hunger Games, go check out my other stories.  
**

**Didja like it? Didja? Didja? Please leave a review!**

**I have another idea for a story. Hermes gets a prank idea. With the help of Hecate, he put a potion in the Olympian's drinks. That potion will make them act exactly like one of their kids that Hermes picked. Percabeth and Pothena. Should I write it? Please! No stealing! This is my idea! I don't know if it's ever been done before but I'm pretty sure it hasn't.**

**~Jenifer (storyfrikk)**


End file.
